


Upside-Down

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Unresolved, homophobic monika i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 6 of 29 : Upside-DownWhen a new member joins the Literature Club, Yuri and Natsuki find their world and their relationship turned upside-down.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO SAD when will i ever write a happy fic that's actually cute  
> for reference: this tension is caused by narrative tampering, so it's not that natsuki and yuri are actually cheating on each other or aren't in love with each other or anything, it's literally just our canon lesbians getting fucked over by the game design. and maybe also monika.

Yuri isn’t entirely sure what she and Natsuki have, but it’s not this.

Ever since Sayori’s friend joined the Literature Club, things have been different. She’s noticed Natsuki staring at him, noticed herself suddenly wanting to spend more time with him. Even though she can’t suppress the jealous urge that turns her stomach when she sees  _ her _ love interest’s cheeks flush a bright pink upon seeing someone else, she too can feel telltale heat rushing to her cheeks when he fixes her with his unblinking stare.

Why?

Why are things so different? Even when Natsuki shares her poem with Yuri, when her eyes dart guiltily away, Yuri can’t help but think she feels it too. This sudden distance between them, a wedge caused by… but it can’t just be this boy. When Yuri thinks on it, ruminates on what she finds so particularly attractive about him, she comes up entirely blank. Meanwhile, she could write pages upon pages of what she finds attractive about Natsuki.

Her hair, her voice, her laugh, the way she flushes so quickly, the bite of her sarcasm and the sharp points of her teeth…

…the taste of her cupcakes, the one’s she’s baked for him and not for her. 

Yuri hates herself. And she hates Natsuki. It’s not as if they’ve ever been entangled in one another, not as if Yuri has bared herself heart, soul and body to her. Not as if they haven’t pressed sweet kisses to the rawest parts of each other. It’s not. It’s  _ not! _ It may well be that nothing’s happened between them at all.

“We’re not even friends,” she mutters to herself, shooting a glare at Natsuki and her new friend sitting together and reading manga.

Natsuki catches her eye from across the room. She scoots a bit farther away from him. Yuri’s eyes are ablaze with resentment.

Is it any surprise that they start fighting? The moment Yuri says anything about Natsuki’s poem—and she hasn’t even said anything  _ bad! _ —Natsuki’s ready to claw her to shreds. That’s perfectly fine, she thinks, and the misplaced desire, the jealousy, the absolutely human frustration builds and crests and spills from her in waves.

“—and I thought I  _ meant _ something to you!”

As soon as the words fall from Yuri’s lips, she instantly feels emerald eyes boring into her back. Her heart feels like it’s stopping. She and Natsuki hadn’t told anyone that they were seeing each other, and here she’s gone and blurted it out. Her violet eyes flick to Natsuki’s pink ones. Her face is bright red.

“I—I did too,” is her weak reply, and her face grows an even deeper scarlet. “I don’t get why I… he’s n-not…”

Yuri’s hard heart begins to soften. Behind this guilty stare is something that Yuri cannot perfectly name. It’s the same unsettled feeling she’s had ever since the newest member joined the club. That there’s something watching her. That she must spend every moment catering to him. That when he looks at her, there’s something there. That Natsuki means nothing to her. 

And then a hand moves out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly Natsuki’s roundabout apology is just that—roundabout, wayward and utterly insincere. If she wants to take the newest member from her— _ since when has Yuri cared about him? _ —then she could do it, and Yuri had never had feelings for Natsuki. She hated Natsuki, hated the simplistic way she wrote, hated the way she dressed and the flush on her cheeks and the way she never said what she meant.

Yuri levels Natsuki with the nastiest of expressions. Pink eyes dart from her to Sayori to Monika… and then finally to him. And her expression hardens too. Without a word, she runs from the room, tears already threatening to form.

Regret ravages her like bubonic plague. Spread by rats. Rats like Natsuki. No—rats like  _ him. _ Why does she want to spend time with the one who’s turned her whole world upside-down, even now? Why doesn’t she want to spend time with Natsuki, even a little bit? 

Yuri sobs into her hands. Sayori nervously tugs on her friend’s sleeve, inviting him to walk home with her, telling him that things will be less tense tomorrow. And Monika’s eyes glow bright even as the room fades away.

How did things turn out like this?


End file.
